


Alliance

by Freelance360



Category: Total Drama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance360/pseuds/Freelance360
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few days has passed since being switched to the villains team and one night having trouble sleeping Courtney takes a stroll on the beach and gets more than she Bargained for! Originally a Duncney Oneshot sorry I'm not too good on summaries but I hope you still read though. Now doing a collab with fellow Wattpad writer KayaPhillips</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Agreement

_Duncan and Courtney has swapped teams a few days ago and the heroic hamster won the last challenge. Corutney was close to being eliminated and right now she can't go to sleep. It's now 2 o'clock in the morning and Courtney is at the beach sitting on the sand and reflecting._

"Man why did Chris Mclame have to switch me onto the villains team?" questions Courtney "I really don't feel like being with those ruffians especially Gwen! Hmmm well all of them- "

"Except for Alejandro right?" says Someone from the distance who walks towards Courtney

"What are you doing here?" snaps Courtney "You know I don't want you around me Duncan!"

"Same thing you're doing princess" replies Duncan "Just taking a late night stroll on the beach and thinking"

"Oh and what kind of thinking are you doing Neanderthal?" asks Courtney giving Duncan her famous cold glare

"Oh nothing much just finding ways to get my princess back is all" smiles Duncan who sits down next to Courtney

"Oh please don't even start Duncan" says a detested Courtney "I have no time for your little bullshit compliments"

"Oooo Feisty aren't we" says Duncan with a sly grin as he scoots over closer to Courtney "I like that in a chick"

Courtney then blushes at his remark and tries to sound tough when she says "I bet you say that to every girl"

"No only to the girl I love" says Duncan who cups Courtney's chin

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" snaps a slightly blushing Courtney who slaps Duncan's hand away "You have Gwen !"

"Nope me and her are finished" frowns Duncan "Shes going back to Trent"

"Oh so now you're crawling back to me for forgiveness huh?" asks Courtney with a mischievous smile "Well I'm sorry to break it to you but Courtney stopped caring about you a long time ago"

"If so then why do you still keep that skull I carved for you in your pocket?" asks Duncan

"We-Well its good luck" says Courtney

"So I guess that DxC engraving is luck huh?" asks Duncan

Courtney blushes and says "Oh that I forgot all about that"

"Oh really?" asks Duncan who puts his face close to Courtney's

"Really" smiles Courtney

_At that moment Duncan kisses a unexpected Courtney. The kiss lasted for about ten seconds and Courtney at first doesn't reject the kiss for a moment but then she pushes Duncan off of her and she gets up from the sand._

"Where are you going princess?" asks Duncan

Courtney turns around and says while nearly in tears "A...way from you!"

Duncans badboy demeanor drops when he says "Princess are you-"

Courtney then dashes off from the scene. Courtney runs into the confessional and because its so early in the morning the camera is turned off. So runs inside and is sobbing

"Why?! Why?!" sobs Courtney "Right when I thought I was over him this has to happen!"

_Then suddenly theres a knock on the door and a male voice could be heard_

"Hey Princess let me in" says Duncan "Lets talk about this"

"Please leave me alone Duncan!" says a distraught Courtney "I don't want to hear you or see you right now!"

"Ok then that only leaves me with one option" says Duncan

_After Duncan makes that last statement its quiet for about 20 seconds and all of a sudden the Confessional door is unlocked opened and with that enters Duncan._

"Look Princess I just wanna-" says Duncan

"Get out!" snaps Courtney who interrupts Duncan "I don't want to talk"

"I'm sorry but I do" says Duncan who closes and Locks the Confessional door

"Wha-what are you doing?!" asks a now scared Courtney who now has her back against the wall.

"I'm not gonna lose you again" says Duncan who now has Courtney pinned against the wall "I messed up when I left you for Gwen and believe it or not I still loved you even when I was with her"

"You liar!" shouts Courtney who is struggling to get out of Duncans grip "If you loved me then why did you leave me?!"

"You kept on driving me crazy with all those ridiculous rules" answers "I want to love the Princess who helped me bag those pb&j sandwiches not the dictator Princess"

Courtney calms down a little bit but still in tears says "Well I'm sorry but that Courtney is here to stay and she doesn't want you around"

"Oh I see then" says Duncan who looks deep into Courtney's black onyx eyes

"What are you talking about Dunca-" says an interrupted Courtney who is then kissed by Duncan again.

_Duncan forces his tongue into Courtney's mouth to taste her. At first Courtney was trying to push Duncan off of her but moments later she conceded and wrapped her arms around him and she herself started tongue wrestling with the delinquent_

Courtney was thinking to herself *I can't stop myself anymore whether I like it or not I need him*

_Minutes passed before they break their kiss. They were breathing heavily from all the kissing still wrapped in each others arms._

Duncan looks at Courtney with a serious face and says "Courtney I don't say this much but I love you and I want you back"

_Courtney was so shocked to see how serious Duncan and that he actually called her by her real name that it left her speechless_

"Look I know I can be a asshole but just give me another chance Courtney" says Duncan

"I...I….I" says a speechless Courtney "I'm sorry Duncan but its too late for that to happen now"

"W-why is it too late?!" asks Duncan "Why is too late to take me back?!"

"I'm dating Scott now thats why" says Courtney who puts her head down

_Duncan's whole world came crashing down when he heard those words come from Courtney's mouth but instead of getting heart broken and emotional he smiles at the thought of something._

"Then how about we just be creep around then?" asks Duncan with a mischievous smile

"What?!" says Courtney who then pushes Duncan away from her and rushes out of the confessional "I can't do that! I won't stoop to your level Duncan"

"You're not too far from stooping to my level though" says Duncan who then walks out of the confessional

"Why you say that?" asks slightly irritated Courtney

"Well you say you have a boyfriend and you're over your ex boyfriend but you still carry around your ex boyfriend's handmade gift, you're with your ex boyfriend right now instead of with your boyfriend, and matter of fact you just got finished tongue wrestling….with guess who? Your ex boyfriend! I can pretty much say you are in the act of cheating Courtney"

"You forced kissed me!" shouts Courtney

"Yeah but you didn't resist me though" says Duncan with a sly grin "Admit it Courtney you miss me just as much as I miss you. I could tell by much you was into that kiss just now"

"No…..I don't" says Courtney "I can be better off without you"

"Remember Courtney C.I.T.'s aren't suppose to lie" smiles Duncan

"Ok!" says Courtney "I miss you and I still love you but I won't cheat on Scott to be with you he doesn't deserve that"

"Oh and you think he really likes you?!" asks Duncan "Look that Dawn chick that he got eliminated last season is who he loves he's just gonna use you until has no need for you anymore!"

"I know that I'm not an idiot!" says Courtney "But I rather go be with someone who will use me than be with someone who will cheat on me"

_With that last remark Duncan was about to call it quits_

"But!" says Courtney with a lustful smile as she approaches Duncan "I'm always up to forming an alliance"

With that Duncan smiles and says "How about we go to my room and discuss about the details of our alliance"

"Gladly" smiles Courtney who thens links arms with Duncan "Also brace yourself my negotiations could take us all night"

"I hope it does" smiles Duncan as he and Courtney walk off to the mansion


	2. Dammit

_Right now Duncan and Courtney are now in the spa hotel halls sneaking to Duncan's room._

"How long before we get to your room?" asks Courtney waling right behind Duncan

"My room is over there" says Duncan point down the hall

_Courtney accidentally bumps into a vase while sneaking through the hall_

"Oh crap" says a worried Courtney and Duncan

_Courtney and Duncan look around to see if any doors open but no one comes out. With that they sigh a breath of relief._

"Hey watch where you're going Princess" says Duncan

"Sorry" says Courtney

_They then continue on sneaking their way to the room. Moments later they reach the door and enter Duncan's room. By the time Duncan's room door is closed one of the room doors open moments later and the person who opens the door is Mal and he's rubbing his hands together in a evil villainous way_

"So the famous Duncney is back together eh?" smiles Mal "How fortuitous"

_Back in Duncan's room Courtney and Duncan are sitting in bed and talking_

"Ok Duncan before we do anything lets get some things straight" says Courtney

"Alright" says Duncan

"First things first we only meet at night at the beach" says Courtney

"Ok" says Duncan

"During the challenge's we can't show no love for each other got it?" asks Courtney.

Duncan answers that by saying "Fine by me".

"Oh and before I forget also there is no sex allowed" adds Courtney

At first Duncan was frowning at that rule but a few moments later he smiled and said as he got close to Courtney and says as he blows in Courtney's ear "But what about a little foreplay?"

That made Courtney blush a deep beet red. Courtney then says with a stuttering voice "N-N-N-N-NO WAY! That always leads to sex!"

_Duncan knew one of Courtney's weakness was sex and curiosity. Even though she is still a virgin she is raging with hormones and when they were technically married after season 2 Duncan was in numerous occasions where they almost banged but Courtney always stopped right before it happened. Plus like almost every other virgin she was curious on how it would feel like._

"Anyways you don't even have a condom so it wouldn't happen" says Courtney.

Duncan smiles and pulls out his wallet and takes out a condom and says "I always keep some on me in case of emergencies"

_Duncan then scoots closer and starts kissing on Courtney's neck and she was starting to moan. Courtney covered her mouth so Duncan wouldn't hear but unfortunately he heard her._

He knows Courtney is on the brink of breaking and he ends her resistance when he whispers in her ear "Courtney I want you"

_Courtney almost instantly jumps on top of Duncan and they start making out like wild animals. Courtney breaks the kiss and while mounted on Duncan takes off his shirt where she sees his chiseled chest and throws it off somewhere and she then takes her shirt off where she is wearing a sexy black bra which is now the only thing covering her c-cup breasts._

An enticed Duncan says "I didn't know C.I.T.s wore sexy lingerie"

Courtney gives Duncan a lustful smirk as she says "Well just think of this as camp and we're doing love 101"

Duncan says "Yes Ma'am" and then goes back to kissing in the bed.

_The anticipation were driving them both wilder. The feeling was growing more and more as they continued to make out. A fight for dominance was at work with their tongues clashing together trying to win a competition. Courtney already knew she wasn't going to win though and so did Duncan who had clearly won is now smirking at her. His cold tongue rubbed the roof of her mouth emitting a sound she didn't even knew she could make, with his hand exploring her she didn't know how to react. After all she was a virgin. His hands explored her body as he was touching and grazing on her breast and ass. She could feel her wetness coming. He flipped her over on her back and took off her bra and began sucking on her nipples. Her body naturally reacted and she began to grind up against his lower half as he growled into her chest. She was in a daze and her mind was going blank._

But then Courtney thought to herself "Can I really give it all to him. I still have the game to think about"

_She wasn't stupid she knew if she gave him "IT" she would most likely be under his spell and should. But she couldn't have that even though she wanted him as bad as he wanted her. But she also knew that she could play with him a little at least. At that moment Courtney smirked and then that smirk turned into a wicked smile. and with that she pushed him off of her and he fell to the ground ._

*BOOM!*

"Ow what was that for?!" asks Duncan as he was rubbing his head

_With that noise Courtney waked up some of the other campers. Courtney and Duncan heard a door open and they heard footsteps that are slowly making their way to his door and moments later the handle is turning slowly._

"Quick get under the bed" he says to Courtney and she follows suit. the teammate who comes in is Zoey and she is questioning him. Zoey is wearing a red nightgown that is pretty much see through so you can see her curvy figure along with her bra and panties with red slippers. Her hair is down and its surprisingly long.

"Duncan are you ok? Zoey asks concerning as she could ever be.

"Yeah I just fell out of my bed is all" says Duncan as he slightly checks out Zoey and thinks to himself *Damn Mike is a lucky bastard*

"Well ok then" smiles Zoey "But if you have any troubles you know where to find me"

"Yeah I'll keep that in mind" smiles Duncan

"Ok then later" says Zoey who then leaves

_Duncan closes the door and sighs a breath of relief. At that moment Courtney comes out from under the bed and looks at Duncan with a sly smirk._

"Hmm enjoy the view there Neanderthal?" asks Courtney

"I don't know what you're talking about" says Duncan who then goes to Courtney and grabs her hips as he says "Now where were we?"

"Uh uh uh" smiles Courtney who takes Duncan's hands off her hips "No soup for you"

"What?! Why?!" asks Duncan

"I saw how you was checking out Zoey" smiles Courtney "So for your punishment you can't touch this"

"Are you serious?!" says a displeased Duncan

"Yep" says Courtney who then gets her bra and shirt and puts them on. She then kisses Duncan and says "Besides I need to get back to my cabin before anyone wakes up and gets suspicious"

"Yeah you got a point" sighs a disappointed Duncan "So same thing tomorrow… well minus the interruption?"

"Maybe…. I'll think about" smiles Courtney who is now leaving the room "Bye Duncan"

When the door closes Duncan walks towards his bed and falls face first into his bed

"Dammit!" groans Duncan with his face deep into the bed "I was so damn close"

_About 10 minutes later Courtney is now back in her cabin room. She changes into her sleeping clothes which is a purple nightgown with matching slippers. She also ties her hair up and then proceeds to go and sleep for the short hours she has left. But when she got settled in bed she heard the goth girl talking to her._

"Hey Courtney where have you been?" asks Gwen sitting up in her bed

"Oh I was out taking a stroll and thinking" smiles Courtney

"Oh what was it that you was thinking about?" asks Gwen

"Nothing important" says Courtney who then reaches down to her lower region with her right hand to feel something

_When she brings her hand back up she sees that its wet_

"Dammit" whispers Courtney


	3. DollFace

_It's early in the morning and Courtney is just waking up. She yawns as she stretches her arms. She then wipes her tired eyes as she gets up from bed. Courtney sits up in her bed and the first thing that she was thinking about was the events of last night. At first, she was blushing from the thought of it but later changed to a scowl when remembers what happened next._

*How could that ogre check out Zoey* thinks Courtney *And practically right in front of me! What does she have that I don't? I was a CIT and a damn good one too*

Courtney then says under her breath "That stupid pig"

At that moment Chris's voice could be heard from the intercom

"Attention campers wakey wakey!" says Chris "We got a meeting in the mess hall about your deat- OOPS ahahha I meant news hehehehe slip of the tongue"

"Ugh here go" sighs Courtney

Out of nowhere, a female voice can be heard groaning. Courtney gets out of her bed and looks up at the top of the bunk bed where she sees Gwen now awake and groaning face first in her pillow and also covered by her sheets.

"Ughhhhh" groans Gwen "Man I really hate him"

"Hmph you not the only one sister" agrees Courtney

"Wow you're actually talking to me?" asks a shocked Gwen

"Only because we share the same enemy" answers Courtney who then points to the other bunk beds and she sees Heather and Jo are still asleep."Anyways if those two were up I would rather talk to them than you"

"Well I take that rather than being ignored" grins Gwen

"Whatever anyways we need to wake those two up" says Courtney changing the subject

Meanwhile, we go to the Spa hotel where we see Duncan putting on his clothes.

"Man I so close to making her mine last night" sighs Duncan who then smiles "Well at least I know shes still interested so I got more chances"

Nonetheless, that smile doesn't stay on for long when he remembers his blunder.

"But I was stupid to check out Zoey though" says Duncan who facepalms himself "And when Courtney was there too?! Even though I know she's still interested she hasn't given me back her trust, yet"

While Duncan was talking amongst himself all of a sudden he hears a knock on his door. He goes to open it and when he does he sees that its Zoey.

"Good morning" smiles Zoey

"Hey" says Duncan "So what brings you here?"

"Well the others are in the lobby waiting on you to come down so we can walk to the mess hall together" answers Zoey

"Whatever" says Duncan who then walks out of his room and walks with Zoey to the lobby.

_They get to the lobby shortly and enter the mess hall where they meet up with the villainous vultures sitting down. As Duncan and the rest of the heroic hamsters go sit down Duncan looks for Courtney and when he spots her, he sees Courtney sitting next to Scott. Courtney sees Duncan glancing at her and smiles at him and turns her attention back to Chris who is now talking._

"Sup campers did you all enjoy your sleep?" asks Chris

"I had better nights" replies Duncan

"Really even though you slept in the spa hotel?!" asks Chris

"Yep" grins Duncan "Just felt like something kept me up last night"

When Duncan says that he steals another glance at Courtney who doesn't turns around but she puts her right arm behind her back and sticks out her middle finger.

"Well sorry to learn that….NOT!" smiles Chris

"Haha that was so funny I forgot to be sarcastic" says a sarcastic Duncan

"Can you two stop with the chit chat already" snaps Courtney "I wanna hear what Chris has to say so we can get this over with"

"Hmm and what do you got to do that's so important princess?" asks Duncan

"None of your business thats what" replies Scott

"Thank you Scott" smiles Courtney

"Don't mention it" smiles Scott

"Ok everyone shut up so I can continue talking" grins Chris "Now I know today is suppose to be you guys free day but I'm bored so to relieve me of that boredom I came up with a bonus challenge for you guys"

_The campers groans just given by Chris in dissatisfaction towards the news._

"Silence!" says Chris "Now before you start whining here is the good thing about this.."

"Which is?" asks an impatient Heather

"No one is gonna get eliminated" smiles Chris "But the winning will be rewarded with a-"

_At that moment Chef Hatchet flies out of nowhere and pushes Chris out the way_

"The team who wins will have a chance to punish Chris in anyway they please" says Chef Hatchet

"Anyway?" asks Mike

"Yep" says Chef Hatchet

"Hmmm thats interesting" says Heather and Alejandro in unison

Duncan cringes at the sight of Alejandro and Heather

"Ugh get a room you two" says a irritated Duncan

"Up yours" hisses Heather

"QUIET MAGGOTS!" yells Chef Hatchet "Now later on today we will give you details on your bonus challenge. So for now just get some relax"

_With that the campers are dismissed. We see Duncan go back to the spa hotel and he has a particular someone on his mind. He goes to his room and falls into his bed and sighs. A few minutes passed of Duncan just chilling when suddenly he hears someone knocking on his door. He jumps up from his bed and dashes to the door and opens it._

"What took you so long doll face?" smiles Duncan

"Doll face?" asks the person with a feminine voice

_Duncan then looks and sees that it's not his stuck up mocha princess. But the ever so caring Zoey._

"Oh it's you" says a disappointed Duncan "What do you want?"

"Can I come in first?" asks Zoey

"Do whatever you want" says Duncan who walks to his bed and sits down

_Zoey then enters the room and closes the door behind her. After doing that, she then walks to Duncan's bed and sits next to the bad boy._

"So what can I do for you Zoey" grins Duncan "Or should I say Roxy?"

_Zoey's eyes widen when Duncan says that name and she rushes to him and covers his mouth_

"Duncan I told you to stop calling me that!" whines Zoey "Roxy was in the past"

"And so is 'Double Trouble'?" asks Duncan

"Yeah so is 'Double Trouble'" answers Zoey

"Well I kinda beg to differ" grins Duncan "There's a bit of Roxy still in ya"

"What are you talking about?" asks Zoey

"Come on now" says Duncan "That commando Zoey is practically the Roxy I remember"

"Well….ok you got me" says Zoey "But we can't talk about this to anyone"

"Especially not Mike right?" asks Duncan

"Yeah" says Zoey


	4. How Does She Know

"Yeah" says Zoey "Especially not Mike"

"So what do you want Zoey?" asks an impatient Duncan "Was this just a little visit to make sure I keep quiet about our past Or are you here to try and tease me again like last night?"

"I wasn't trying to tease you" says Zoey "I heard a loud noise come from your room so I wanted to check on you"

"Oh my bad I didn't know you always checked on somebody while letting them check out your nice body" grins Duncan

"I wasn't thinking about that at the time.. so what were you doing that made all that noise?" she ask wrinkling up her forehead in concern.

"So you're admitting that you wanted me to look at you Roxy?" asks Duncan while ignoring her question trying to change the subject and giving her his signature smirk

"I thought I said for you to not call me that, I don't need people to know about what i did when i was younger" slightly whispers Zoey

"Alright alright sugar queen whatever you say" says Duncan "So what is Jack to you anyways?"

"Jac- his name is Mike!" snaps Zoey "And he just a friend.. a sweet and kind and cute frie-"

"Who also has has crazy spazzes and MPD, yeah really cute" says a clearly bored Duncan who cuts off Zoey while shrugging his shoulders and carving something into the nightstand "Definitely what to look for in a guy."

"Oh so you know what I like now?" asks Zoey

"Um...yeah" says Duncan in a 'duh' tone "At least better than Jack anyways"

"Its Mike! Duncan!" snaps Zoey

"Whatever" scoffs Duncan as he rolls his eyes

"You don't know a thing about him other than his faults" says Zoey "He's a-"

"Cool and considerate person who would do anything to make sure his friends are safe" says Duncan who interrupts Zoey "You are too predictable"

"You didn't let me finish though" says Zoey

"Oh what did I miss?" asks Duncan

"He's hot with his shirt off and is one hell of a kisser" grins Zoey

"Oh is that so?" asks Duncan who slightly scoots over to Zoey

Duncan leans in and unexpectedly kisses her not giving her a moment to think. Zoey's heart was racing. She had finally closed eyes and lead into the kiss. .

_They pulled back completely breathless. Zoey takes a moment and studied Duncan's face. That's when she saw it._

*Those azure eyes* thinks Zoey *Just like the ocean, so beautiful and blue..*

_Zoey didn't have much time to react, he quickly captured her lips again. It was warm, and his lips were soft. Passion burned within the kiss, desire in it too. their eyes were closed, both of them savoring the moment. Duncan's arms wrapped around Zoey's waist and her fingers intertwined with his. she couldn't help but fall in love with his blue eyes. In her mind she was saying_

*I know this is wrong i have Zack.. i mean Mike and Duncan has who ever he has. But it doesn't matter. not right now anyways"

_When they stop kissing it felt like eternity passed by_

"So..." says Duncan "Is that better than Mack?"

Zoey looks at Duncan and blushes a deep red and says "It was...it was...""

"It was?" asks Duncan

"I gotta go" says Zoey who tries to turn around and leave but Duncan whose arms is behind her waist pulls her back into him

"Looks like you haven't changed that much"grins Duncan

"Let go Duncan!" says Zoey struggling "I need to go!"

"For what?" asks the delinquent "It was just starting to get fun"

"No I need to go" says Zoey

"You should stay" says Duncan who then moves his hands down low to Zoey's thighs "It can be like old times. Back when we was cuddled up in your room. While your parents were out"

"Duncan...it stop ok" says Zoey "As much as it was nice its over. Now please let me go I gotta go see Mike"

"Alright" sighs Duncan who then releases Zoey from his grasp

"Thank you" grins Zoey who then walks to the door

"Hey if you ever change your mind you know where to find me" smiles Duncan

"On top of Courtney right?" grins Zoey

"Huh!?" asks a shocked Duncan

"Bye Duncan" says Zoey who leaves and closes the door

"Wait how does she know?" ponders Duncan

Zoey then walks off with her hand on her heart "OMG my feelings for him were coming back"

_Meanwhile at the dock Courtney sat talking with Scott._

"Yeah well you are kinda cute pig boy." Courtney says laughing she put her hand threw Scott's hair. the bittersweet memories of her doing the same with Duncan before their first kiss

"Thanks that's alot coming from a pretty gal like you" smiles Scott

"Stop you're making me blush" smiles Courtney

"I wanna do more than make you blush" smiles Scott who then leans in and kisses Courtney

_After a few seconds they break the kiss and Courtney puts her fingers on her lips and looks shocked and thinks_

*Oh my god even though Scott kissed me I'm thinking about...Duncan*

"Courtney are you ok?" asks a concerned Scott

Courtney shakes her head and says "Yeah I'm ok. Just kinda amazed on how good a kisser you are is all"

"Stop you're making me blush" jokes Scott

Courtney playfully punches Scott on the arm.

"Hey Courtney i wanna be your girlfriend." Scott spits out nervously.

"Oh..um hey its getting late we should head back." she says pretending not to hear him

_A rough wind blew in causing her hair to fly all over the place and Scott watched in awe at her beauty._

"Hey courtney wait..." says Scott as he tries to stop her but all of a sudden the intercom sounds off

"Attention campers its time to meet in the mess hall for the details for your challenge!"

"C'mon Scott its time for the challenge" says Courtney as she walks off

Scott sighs and says "Yeah yeah I'm coming"

Time passes and everyone meets up in the mess to hear the details of the bonus challenge

"Ok since everyone is here now its time to get down to business" says Chef

"The challenge is a scavenger hunt" says Chef Hatchet "But this is no ordinary scavenger hunt, it's a horror movie scavenger hunt"

"Sweet" says Duncan and Gwen in Unison

"Each team will receive hints to where to find the items hidden around the island" says Chef Hatchet "But beware of the obstacles or it will bloody"

_Chef chuckles evilly after that which frightens some of the campers._

"Now without further ado….BEGIN!" says Chef Hatchet


End file.
